


[M4F] Tipping Point [Office Sex] [Male Secretary, Female Boss] [MDom] [degradation] [clothed sex] [ties for leashes] [thigh humping] [grinding] [riding] [creampie]

by lilyphoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix
Summary: So another idea crept into my head and I couldn't quite get it out of my head. In this one, the reader is a stressed, overworked secretary and the listener has finally pushed him over the edge.I've listed a fair number of sound effects in the script as it goes along but feel free to do without them and make the script your own! I'm still getting the hang of the writing thing so if you have any comments, feedback or suggestions, let me know!And if you do record it, I'd love to hear <3
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] Tipping Point [Office Sex] [Male Secretary, Female Boss] [MDom] [degradation] [clothed sex] [ties for leashes] [thigh humping] [grinding] [riding] [creampie]

(Sounds of a door opening and flustered movements, as if carrying a lot of objects and bumping into things)

Ow, ffffff— Oh hey! (Strained and kind of out of breath. Footsteps coming closer) Okay, so I have your coffee here (sound of cup being set down on the desk), the files you asked for (sound of papers hitting the desk) and the papers for the account the HOD was talking about have been scanned and sent to your email. I have another three spreadsheets I’m working on to send to you about the December projects and Judy the other secretary down in Marketing - she forwarded some of the minutes from our meeting on Monday - I’m sorting through them now and I’ll try and give you the rundown tomorrow morning.

How’s the coffee? (Confused) Hmm?… Am I okay? I mean, yeah, I guess I am. Sorry, just had a whole lot of things to haul up the stairs, the elevator still isn’t fixed and-

(Confused and slightly irritated) Did I notice anything? Look if there’s something wrong, just tell me. You don’t have to-

Ohhhhhh gosh, I asked them to lay off the sugar, I must’ve brought you my cup instead of yours. Yeah, I know you’ve been on a diet. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll go and get you the right cup. (Turns to leave and then stops)

“Am I even paying attention”? What kind of question is that? Of course I’m paying attention. Look, I made one tiny mistake - your cup of coffee is downstairs at my desk, you don’t need to freak out on me.

(Getting increasingly irritated) Look it's just a cup of coffee, I don't get why you're-

(Deep sigh) No. I'm not getting into this. (Footsteps as you turn to leave)

(Abrupt stop, frustrated sigh) Yes. I am walking away from you before I say something-

No, you know what? I'm done.

(Footsteps as you turn back)

I’ve been working so hard the past four weeks on these projects. I’ve had to put in overtime every single night for *you*, gone way above and beyond the call of duty as your secretary and you’re really gonna give me shit for mixing up your goddamn coffee cups?

Oh well that’s just great, isn’t it? The princess doesn’t get her coffee and now everyone has to suffer for it. 

No. NO. I’m done being pushed around like this! You know what your problem is? You push your way through everything - everyone gives you exactly what you want, all the damn time. Everyone thinks you’re such a perfect little boss, don’t they? But they have no clue who you really are. 

Stand up. You heard me, stand up. (Office chair rolls away slightly as she stands up)

(Foot steps as you slowly walk closer) You think I don’t know there are days you choose not to wear panties just for the thrill of it? That there are days when you don’t wear a bra? (Thud against the table as you press her into it. Lean in close, spoken softly) That there are days like today where you don’t wear either under your little dress?

Do you really think I wouldn’t notice the way the fabric of your dress gets so smooth around your hips and on your ass? The way you keep your thighs pressed so firmly together? The way your nipples perk up and tent the fabric just that little bit? 

You filthy, depraved exhibitionist. You get off on it, don’t you? The way people stare at your chest, or if they’re like me and have to be obsessed with the tiniest details - the way your thighs sometimes glisten just that little bit with how wet you get.

Oh I know you weren't wearing panties at the charity dinner. And I know you were staring at me all night. I saw the way your thighs rubbed together when I straightened my thigh. The way you watched my fingers on the stem of that wine glass.

And I know you've been watching e this whole time. Thinking a million and one dirty, filthy thoughts. 

All it takes is for me to slide a knee between your thighs (moan) to feel how wet you are through my slacks. Look at you arching your back as my hands slide along your skin. Your hips already grinding into my thigh. Such a needy little slut.

Reach up and undo my tie. No, stop. That’s it, just enough to slip it out from under my collar and over my head. Now slip it over your head. Come on, down around your neck. Perfect. Now give the end to me. I’ll just wrap it around my hand and (yank and rough kiss)

(Moan and chuckle) Look at you grinding your hips into me already. How does it feel, slut? To be held on a leash by your secretary? (Whisper in her ear) I wonder if you’ve thought about this - having me take control of your needy, hungry body? (Chuckle) I bet you thought you'd be in charge, huh? 

Come here (footsteps shuffle then the sounds of the office chair as you sit). Come here and sit in my lap. That’s it, part those legs and straddle just one thigh. (Moan) Oh, you’re so fucking wet. That’s it, ride me. 

(Whisper) It feels good, doesn't it? The cotton against all of that soft wetness. You're making such a mess on me, right here in this chair. Where you bark your orders, give me instructions, push me around. Does this turn you on, (sarcastically) ma'am? 

Stand up. (Sounds of undoing your belt and zipper) Now come here. Oh it feels good, doesn't it? When I pull you around by the tie around your neck? Come here and slide. Right. Down. (Moan) on to my cock. Fuck, you're so wet I can just slide right in. That's it, all the way down, all the way in. (Moan)

(Deep kiss and whisper) feels good doesn't it? I know you've been wanting this. Ever since we danced at that charity dinner - when you wore than little red dress. I know you could feel how hard I was with you grinding up against me like that. You think I didn't notice you slipping your hand between us just to feel me up? Ever since then I've felt your eyes on me.

So how does it feel, slut? To have my thick hard cock inside you?

Slide your hands up your body and squeeze your tits. Mmm, that's it. Feels good doesn't it? I bet they're aching to be touched. They've been hard since I walked in. 

(Moan) you're so hot and tight on my cock. That's right, clench around me. Ride that cock, slut. Ride me with your dress bunched up around your hips, your lipstick a mess, your nipples tight and aching. Ride me just like you pictured when you snuck glances at my crotch when you thought I wasn't looking. 

What's that, slut? You're getting close? (Chuckle) oh you sweet thing. You aren't gonna get to cum that easily. First you're going to have to beg for it.

Tell me what you want, slut. I can hear you, tell me what you want. You can do better than that.

(Chuckle) oh? You want me to cum too? Oh I will. You're gonna beg for my cum and I'm going to fill that pretty pussy of yours. I'm gonna paint your insides with my cum and you're gonna have to go the rest of the day with me dripping out of you.

Do you like that? The thought of your secretary filling you with cum? Having to go through meeting after meeting trying to hide the trail of wetness dripping down between your thighs? 

(Moan) Ohh that made you clench. Fuck. Are you ready for me? You want to me to cum inside you? 

That's right, cum on me. Ride me, clench around my cock and make me cum for you. Make me cum. Make me cum, slut. Make me cum. Make me cum, make me cum (repeat to orgasm)

(Exhilarated laugh) Fuck you're such a mess. Come on, stand up. That's it, sit on your desk. At least that's easier to clean than the carpet. Hold yourself open for me. 

Just let me take. One. Lick. (Lick and kiss) mmh. Perfect.

(Sounds of drawer being pulled open and cloth removed) hmm? Oh I always keep a set of clothes in here. Well, for me anyway. Have to be prepared right? (Slips into new set of bottoms)Tie please? Thank you.

Oh yours? Nah, I dropped your change back at your apartment with all the other stuff. So, I'm going to get things ready for our 4 o'clock.

Oh, did you forget? (Footsteps fade as you head toward the door) We have a meeting with the lead for the Watson account in 20 minutes. (Door opens) Yeah, you might wanna touch up your lipstick.

Oh and sweetheart? Try not to drip.


End file.
